Adventures Of The New Elgang
by InfiniteRunes
Summary: AOTNG- A new evil arises...New, young heroes take the name- Elrios Six. The El Crystal is destroyed and demons are let loose! How would the new Elgang save Elrios and prevent it from happening again? Please review and fav. I update slowly and at unexpected times, sooo better to be notified...right?
1. Pre-Logue

**Me: Hey guys, I'm back.**

**Elsword: FINALLY :'D**

**Me: Where are the others?**

**Elsword: I knew you'd come back! The others? Oh, I think they went to go drink, but that was ages ago. *Hugs me***

**Raven: HAH GAYYYYYYY**

**Me: Why do you guys have beards?**

**Aisha: Oh, these aren't beards! This is just beer froth! *Wipe*…OH MY F-**

**Raven: NUCLEAR!**

**Aisha: Thanks Raven! *Smiles with a JUST a dismantled jaw***

**Me: Are you sure it was JUST beer?**

**Chung: *Smack* Get! **

**Me: What?**

**Chung: Getta out of mah house!*~***

**Ara: *Jab* Yeap! He is drunk **

**All of Us: O.O**

**Chung: *_***

**Cryne: =Creating Character=**

**Me: Done!**

**Elsword: Cryin'?**

**Cryne: ITS CRYNE! (Pro: Cr-eye-hn)**

**Rena: Let's get started! (THOUGHT: SO I can smack the silly outta them behind the scenes)**

**_CHAPTER 1_**

It has been 20 years since the restoration of the El has taken place. Rena has returned to the Elder and was ranked up to a advisor. Raven took his vengeance on Velder by making it a republic. The King was imprisoned with the murderer of Raven's old friends. Chung went on studying alchemy with Echo so he could find a way to help Eve restore her kingdom. Eve said her final goodbyes to her fiancé Chung just recently as she re-booted the Nasod Core. She won't wake up until she gets her power back. Ara went back to Ruben with Ran so he could heal his Demonic illness in nature. Elesis and Add married after Add realised his addiction to Eve was futile as Eve only had so many Gigabytes to fill in with emotion, and that was for Chung. They had a child before Elsa left with the Red Knights again named Subb. Finally, Elsword and Aisha had a family with two children. Esha the older sister and Aow. And a new mysterious hero is being trained…

**Me: That was the end of this intro. I want you guys to give me two more characters! Just PM me the name and persona/ melee or magical. You could get your character in this story and a shout-out :D**

**Bai for now! **

**P.S The story won't progress until I get the characters. If I don't get any for a week, I will make them myself.**


	2. Two Heroes

**I'm sorry for the delay. I had to go overseas (Dubai) and since we were tourists, we had to follow the group, however, I did get SOME sentences down :D Enjoy!**

**Me: Wb We are starting with one character short! I just wanted to release a chapter before I go to a sleep-over and then leave for Dubai.**

**Elsword: So dedicated…**

**Cryne: Get back to Australia already! I went some action on Elsword!**

**Elsword: ME?!**

**Aisha: No…! The game you idiot!**

**Me: I present!.. Where's the drum roll? **

***Brr….***

**Me: That's better! I present the 1000 word special of AOTNEG!**

**Ayame- JapanLover4Ever**

**Ren- catpuppile**

**Thank You For The OCs**

**_Chapter 1_**

The siren sounded. Darkness shrouded upon the sun. It descended down, down to the castles and towns.

"Double the guards, double the training procedures!" Raven commanded, "No. Triple EVERYTHING!

"Why sir?!" Guard 1 asked. "They are back." Raven answered.

Stone crippling to the demonic flames. Ash rising to the starry sky. Screams heard for miles. No human can run faster than the fight of a demon. Feita the second town ravaged clean by the demon army.

POV to Cryne

"C'mon!" Hagus announced, "We are not the same anymore! We are not the Ruben we used to be. We are not the village that lies in the forest. We hold the HQ of the Red Knights now. If all the other villages in Elrios fight, we lead them!"

"Yeah!" the crowd cheered.

"We need six, young, fine warriors to fight as our leaders. We have chosen some already. Aow, Esha and Subb please step up."

The 3 young adults stood up.

"Introduce yourselves," Hagus said.

"I am Aow, the son of the captain of the Red Knights. Elsword." Aow said.

"I am Esha, Aow's older sister." Esha announced.

"I am Cryne the knight that won the Velder Arena Solo Tournament." I said proudly.

"We still need three more. Who wants to volunteer? Restrictions are: Age must be at least 16 and under 45 years of age. Must have fighting experience."

"Sign ups, are held at the town hall." Elsword said.

_A few weeks later…_

"There too many volunteers…" Hagus announced "We will have a tourney."

"First three to the Elves' Tree of El and back with a leaf, wins"

POV to ?

The tournament started. Everybody rushed to their bikes and speed enhanced gear, there were no rules…

Leaves rustled against their footsteps and wind. The cool breeze was somewhat different than usual. It was warm… In the middle of Winter?!

{[Wait! The wind is coming from the direction the Tree is!]} (A.N {[-]} is thought speech)

I quickened my pace.

I was there, when the Tree was burned down.

"NO!" I screamed. The shadows heard my cry, as I charged at them fiercely as all the others did. One by one, the 'ghosts' slayed us with magic beyond magician's power. I was knocked out. I woke up, there was another there clearing the bodies with a scythe or what it looked like at least. He walked to me.

{[ He must be Death!]}

"No, don't touch me!" I screamed as adrenaline woke me up,

"Woah" the figure smiled, "I was just trying to get the leaves."

"Oh…" I calmed down, "Wait…Leaves, with v-e-s?"

"Yeah" he said.

"Who are you working for" I asked anxiously,

"I just wanted to give you one- Ayame"

"How do you know m-my name." I stuttered.

"Uhh! I just know it!" he blushed under his hood.

"Who _are_ you?" I pushed him more. (Cheeky face intended)

"My name is Rowan…I am from Velder." Rowan said. "I use this metallic boomerang and I can read minds. That is why I hide these marks under my mask and hood."

I just noticed he has what look like burn marks, but they are symmetrical on both sides.

"Why did you un-mask yourself then?"

"Oh #$&%!" Rowan exclaimed, "I completely forgot! Well, I needed fresh air…"

**So much for a 1000 special -.- But I still got down 600 :P**

**Elsword: *Cracker Pop* Woot! First actual chapter!**


	3. The Meeting

**Me: Hey :3**

**Eve: *Slap***

**Me: What was that for?!**

**All: For not updating.**

**Me: Hey this is an extra! 26/1 is Australia day! And 27/1 is a public holiday- in a holiday…seems legit. {HOLIDA-CEPTION}**

**All: And your point is?**

**Me: I am not supposed to be working ._. ßBad Poker Face**

**_Chapter 2_**

POV to Ayame

"Quick this way is a short cut!" I said.

"You mean the thorn patch?"

"Umm…Yeah…"

We dashed through the bushes, which resulted in a few scrapes and scratches.

"And that is why you never trust a woman for directions…" Rowan remarked,

"Tch…" My face started to boil.

Hagus appeared and said, "You do not have the El leaves."

"The Tree was destroyed and all the others are dead." Rowan exclaimed.

Elsword's eyes opened. "Wha-t?!" And he dashed off with Aisha to the area.

"Two is enough. Kat from another village offers her help."

*Kat in the distance waving* :3 ß Pusheen

"Go! Aow, Esha, Cryne and Subb are waiting in Elder." Hagus commanded, "Be careful when in Shadow Forest you three."

Kat, Rowan and I ran off under the sunset, not knowing tonight would've been our last if it wasn't for…

**Me: Oh! No!**

**Elsword: HHHHHHHAAAAWWWWWWWWTTTTTTT!**

***Le Elsword spilt his tea (Made by Eve) all over his crotch- and the script.***

**Elsword: Eve I said ICE tea!**

**Chung: Well you should off felt the heat if you held the cup in your hands… .**

**Elsword****_: I didn't feel anything…therefore I have no feelings…That means I am cold…_**** WAIT I'M NOT EVE! ^A^**

Forgot to put a disclaimer in case one of these authors forget and then start suing me, then suddenly I'm in court but I don't have a lawyer, because I don't have (_FASTER!) _money, because I don't have a job and, and ,and *puff* *puff* I'm _TOO _young! . But hey, at least nobody reads these anyways :D

PROOF:

JapanLover4Ever- "Sure. What's it about"

Catpupile- Well the message was long so ah…check the first MSG you MSGed me :D

Rowan is mine so….

Me- Get a f****** better memory card

Kat Neko 983- I don't have proof! Cause it was on Instagram :D I am way to lazy to check it…ha he ha…. Check your direct photos inbox -.-

**Me: But for reals, I am deeply sorry for delays I have caused and WILL cause, just know that I will NOT stop until I say I am in these chapters, and if I do I have a back-up author to help. Delays are normal since school is going to start… Gulp.**


	4. Life, so farFor me!

I am TRULY sorry for the massive delay, but i can't start again yet...Reasons listed:

1. My crush as finally taken a liking towards me. :D I need to start paying attention to here 3

2. I am graduating from primary school. Yes. I am *that* young. .Tests. GHAHHHH!

3. I'm going to the best high school in my state... D: Sad but true. ( I DON'T WANNA BE A NERD!)

4. Backing up reason No.1 'she' is delicate so i need to support her. (If that makes sense)

Please help me if you can, not compulsory. I promise i will be back sometime! In the meantime favourite this story to be updated :)


End file.
